Colloquies Past
Here's a page sketching each of the 19 (at the time of this writing) Colloquies hosted by Carroll. Colloquies and Presenters Our Colloquy Series has included: #Jesus and Islam (2005) presented by: Colleen M. Keyes, Warren F. Larson, Naeem Mustaq, and William R. O’Brien #Life in the Midst of Death (2006) presented by: Kenneth Cooper, Jerry Reynolds, and Sharen Wilson #Preaching (2006) presented by: Michael Quicke #Creation Pathways: Intersections of Faith and Science (2007) presented by: Dorothy F. Chappell, Stan D. Gaede, and John Weaver #God's Existence (2007) presented by: Richard Swinburne #The Moral Maze (2008) presented by: Edward David Cook #Cross Culture (2008) presented by: Bruce Winter #Worship: Engaging with God (2009) presented by: David Peterson and Bruce Leafblad #Baptists (2009) presented by: Karen Bullock, Pamela Durson, James Leo Garrett, Carrol Holcomb, Sheila Klopher, Kirsten Timmer #Faith and Power (2010) presented by: #Arts (2010) presented by: #Postmodernism (2010) presented by: #Counseling (2011) presented by: #Generational Journeys (2011) presented by: #Human Rights (2012) presented by: #African Spirituality (2013) presented by: #The Book of the Twelve (2013) presented by: #Walking with God (2013) presented by: #Mighty Works (2014) presented by: More about our Presenters *Dorothy F. Chappell, Dean of Natural and Social Sciences, Wheaton College (Colloquy 4, "Creation Pathways: Intersections of Faith and Science", 2007). *E. David Cook, former Lecturer in medical ethics, Fellow of Green College, Oxford University, and the Arthur F. Holmes Professor of Faith and Learning at Wheaton College *Kenneth Cooper (Colloquy 2, "Life in the Midst of Death") *S. D. Gaede,formerly at the Gaede Institute for the Liberal Arts, Westmont College now Senior Scholar-in-Residence at the Center for Christian Studies, College Gordon College; (Colloquy 4, "Creation Pathways: Intersections of Faith and Science", 2007). *Colleen M. Keyes formerly Dean of Academic Affairs, Tunxis Community College now Vice President of Academic and Student Affairs at Zaytuna College (Colloquy 1, "Jesus and Islam"). *Warren F. Larson Director, Zwemer Center for Muslim Studies, Columbia International University (Colloquy 1, "Jesus and Islam"). *Bruce Leafblad Professor of Church Music and Worship Emeritus, Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary and Distinguished Fellow in Church Music and Worship, B. H. Carroll Theological Institute (Colloquy 8, Worship: Engaging with God). *Naeem Mustaq Islamabad Club (Colloquy 1, "Jesus and Islam"). *William R. O’Brien Co-Director, BellMitra Associates and Distinguished Fellow, B. H. Carroll Theological Institute ( (Colloquy 1, "Jesus and Islam"). *David Peterson, Senior Research Fellow in New Testament Emeritus, Moore Theological College, Sydney. (Colloquy 8, Worship: Engaging with God) *Michael Quicke, Koller Professor of Preaching and Communication, Northern Baptist Theological Seminary (Colloquy 3, "Preaching") *Richard Swinburne, Emeritus Professor, Oriel College, University of Oxford (Colloquy 5, "God's Existence") *Rev. Jerry Reynolds (USAF, Ret.) (Colloquy 2, "Life in the Midst of Death") *John Weaver, Principal, South Wales Baptist College (Colloquy 4, "Creation Pathways: Intersections of Faith and Science", 2007). *Judge Sharen Wilson(Colloquy 2, "Life in the Midst of Death") *Bruce W. Winter, former Warden at Tyndale House, Cambridge and currently Lecturer in New Testament, Queensland Theological College (Colloquy 7, "Cross Culture", 2008). Towards a Bibliography from Colloquies Past *Chappell, Dorothy F. and E. David Cook. Not just science : questions where Christian faith and natural science intersect (Grand Rapids, Mich. : Zondervan, 2005). *Cook, E. David. Blind alley beliefs (Leicester: Inter-Varsity, 1996). *Cook, E. David. The moral maze (London: SPCK, 1983). *Cook, E. David Thinking about faith: a beginner's guide (Leicester: Inter-Varsity, 1986). *Gaede, S. D. An incomplete guide to the rest of your life : on the road to meaning, purpose & happiness (Downers Grove, Ill. : InterVarsity Press, 2002). *Gaede, S. D. When tolerance is no virtue : political correctness, multiculturalism & the future of truth & justice (Downers Grove, Ill. : InterVarsity Press, 1993). *Larson, Warren Fredrick. Islamic ideology and fundamentalism in Pakistan : climate for conversion to Christianity? ''(Lanham, Md. : University Press of America, 1998). *Leafblad, Bruce. Music, worship and the ministry of the church (Portland, Or.: Western Conservative Baptist Seminary, 1978). *Leafblad, Bruce. Spiritual formation, 2004, November 10 (Ft. Worth: Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary, 2004). *O'Brien, William R. Challenges confronting Baptist missions (Brentwood, Tenn. : Baptist History and Heritage Society, 2003). *O'Brien, William R. ''Magic or miracle : re-visioning Birmingham (Birmingham, Ala. : Global Center, Beeson Divinity School, Samford University, ©1993). *Peterson, David. Engaging with God : a biblical theology of worship (Grand Rapids, Mich.: W.B. Eerdmans, 1993). *Peterson, David. Hebrews and perfection : an examination of the concept of perfection in the "Epistle to the Hebrews" (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1982). *Peterson, David. Transformed lives: new covenant life and ministry (Downer's Grove, Ill: IVP Academic, 2012). *Quicke, Michael J. 360-degree leadership : preaching to transform congregations. (Grand Rapids, Mich : Baker Books, ©2006). *Quicke, Michael J. 360-degree preaching : hearing, speaking, and living the Word (Grand Rapids, Mich. : Baker Academic ; Carlisle, Cumbria, UK : Paternoster Press, ©2003). *Quicke, Michael J. Preaching as worship : an integrative approach to formation in your church (Grand Rapids, Mich. : Baker Books, ©2011). *Swinburne, Richard. The coherence of theism (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1977). *Swinburne, Richard. The existence of God (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1979). *Swinburne, Richard. Faith and reason (Oxford: Clarendon Press, 2005). *Swinburne, Richard. Mind, brain and free will (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2013). *Weaver, John. Christianity and science. (London : SCM Press, 2010). *Winters, Bruce W. Philo and Paul among the Sophists (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1997). *Winters, Bruce W. Roman wives, Roman widows : the appearance of new women and the Pauline communities (Grand Rapids, Mich.: W.B. Eerdmans Pub., 2003). *Winters, Bruce W. Seek the welfare of the city: Christians as benefactors and citizens (Grand Rapids, Mich.: Eerdmans ; Carlisle, Cumbria : Paternoster Press, 1994).